


Day 4- Tranquil

by Noire12



Series: BTV Artober 2020 [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noire12/pseuds/Noire12
Summary: Day 4 of BTV's artober
Series: BTV Artober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987996
Kudos: 4
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	Day 4- Tranquil

“Is there anything else I can do for you, Inquisitor?” Helisma in a monotonous, detached tone, specific to a Tranquil.

“No Helsima, thank you for your help. The scrolls will help me understand dragons better. You may leave.”

Elluin smiled and turned back to the scroll, underlining a paragraph. Next to her, Leliana worked on the map, marking different areas. The next places the Inquisitor will visit with her companions.

“Interesting.” Leliana suddenly said, making Elluin jump slightly off the chair.

“What?”

“Your attitude to Helisma. You don’t seem upset by her Tranquility and talk with her as if she was normal. This is a strange reaction for a mage, don’t you think so?”

Leliana looked at her, ready to read any emotion on her face. The Inquisitor was an interesting and unusual woman, with points of view that always surprising.

“Why would I be? She decided to become a Tranquil and I respect it. Truth be told, I don’t condemn her for choosing that. Emotions can be a danger for mages, especially for the weaker ones.”

Leliana’s eyes widened and an expression of confusion spread across her face, unable to believe Elluin said that. The one who loves freedom more than anything and militated for the total independence of the mages.

“You agree with the Rite of Tranquility?” Leliana asked in shock, her voice tingling with indignation.

She did not expect to learn this fact about her best friend.

Elluin sighed wearily, rubbing her forehead in frustration, trying to explain all these things to someone who was not a mage.

“As long as a mage asks for it and isn’t forced to take it, then yes, I can respect it. I wished to become a Tranquil when I was younger.”

Leliana froze in place at those words. It had to be a joke. Why would someone as vibrant as Elluin prefer to lose the beauty of their soul?

“Why?”

Elluin swallowed hard, unprepared to talk about it, but knew she had no choice.

“Since childhood, I have had difficulties controlling my emotions. I screamed and struggled at the slightest discomfort. But it got worse after my powers emerged. When something upset me,I set fire to the clan tents, wailing and crying. Once, I accidentally lit the forest where we set up camp. Instead of kicking me out, they gave me another chance. And the demons. The rage demons plagued my dreams and tormented me with vain promises.

“In my rage, I murdered a man and watched him burn, smiling. At that moment, I almost lost myself. I was lucky my adoptive father saved me. Even now, I still have problems. A few months ago I had another crisis. If it wasn’t for Solas, I don’t know what would have happened.

“Not not all mages are lucky. Why should they suffer, plagued by powerful emotions? Why be hunted by demons every night in the Fade? If they believe the Rite of Tranquility can help, then I agree. I felt the agony of uncontrollable emotions on my skin, Leliana. It may be difficult for you to understand, but the mages suffer at their mercy.”

An awkward silence fell, and Elluin expected to be admonished by her friend. Instead, Leliana surprised her.

“I do not agree with that, but I understand. I’m sad you had to suffer. And I’m glad you didn’t give up on emotions. They make you what you are: my precious friend.”

Elluin laughed bitterly.

“Am I still your friend after saying this? Aren’t you mad at me?”

“I am mad, but you always had the strangest views. It will take me a while to understand it but we are still friends.”

“Thank you, my dear.”

Silence fell once more, as both of them dealt with the heaviness of those facts. Being a mage was indeed a burden sometimes.


End file.
